Laisse couler
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1x2x1] Laisser couler fait un bien fou... cryptique ? Voui... curieux ? Jetez un oeil à ce petit lapin de pâques XD [va se coucher, a un train à prendre XD]


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Pour qui en particulier ?** : **Pour Luna, **en la remerciant de m'avoir invitée. Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra ma choupette parce que c'est plus que chaud, en tous cas j'espère que ça te plaira ¤très mal aux côtes¤. Gros, énormes poutoux ¤glomp¤

**C koi ? Oneshot avec un peu d'humour et autre chose, je ne dis rien de plus, ça gâcherait la surprise. Je rassure, il n'y a pas de morts XD.**

**Rating : PG 13 ou T avec leur nouveau rating à la mords moi l'du.**

**Couple : 1x2x1**

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé : merci beaucoup !

* * *

* * *

**Laisse couler **

¤

**Appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, AC 204**

**¤**

**C'était une journée ordinaire…**

**¤**

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell vivaient ensemble depuis quelques années.

Pas parce qu'ils étaient Preventers et travaillaient ensemble, non.

Pas parce qu'ils s'étaient connus pendant l'opération météore.

_Une guerre pouvait bien faire les choses – et avoir bon dos -._

Ils vivaient ensemble parce qu'en apprenant à se connaître

_et__ à force de disputes, de confrontations et de tensions autour d'une mission, d'un suspect ou… d'une pizza,_

ils avaient fini par comprendre que s'ils se supportaient ce n'était pas forcément parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

_"On travaille ensemble, on est en planque ensemble, on est même dans la même chambre, donc forcément on va apprendre à s'aimer "… ça va cinq minutes, quoi ! On pouvait tout le temps être ensemble et ne pas se calculer. La surexposition n'apportait pas forcément les sentiments éternels et indéfectibles…_

Ils avaient fini par comprendre que, même s'ils ne se supportaient pas forcément au début, ils se supportaient quand même mutuellement.

_Il fallait bien une raison pour entamer un dialogue même si celui-ci pouvait commencer par un borborygme néandertalien._

"Hn" n'était PAS dans le dictionnaire.

Il fallait une personne pour entamer une discussion…

mais il fallait être deux pour l'entretenir, la faire vivre, évoluer…

Il fallait être deux pour devenir amis.

¤

_Puis en grandissant…_

_les__ regards qui s'attardaient, les voix qui se faisaient plus câlines, les sourires plus doux et les mains légères et réconfortantes sur une épaule_

_ou__ dans les cheveux…_

leurs rapports devinrent plus qu'amicaux.

_Naturellement… sans prise de tête, comme un fleuve se jetterait dans la mer, ils avaient plongé._

Il fallait être deux pour se mettre dans le bain.

Il fallait être deux pour être plus qu'amis.

Il fallait être deux pour devenir amants.

_C'était en AC 199…_

Il fallait être deux pour s'aimer malgré tout, les faux-pas, les maladresses, les disputes, les cris et les caractères bien trempés, les ruptures coup de tête… le quotidien ?

_S'ils avaient un passé extraordinaire, dans la vie de couple ils étaient ordinaires et soumis aux mêmes lois de la frustration et des pseudos disputes bouffantes et existentielles que l'on oubliait à la première tendresse…_

Et c'était cet ordinariat qui les rendait encore plus heureux.

_Ensemble ils étaient comme tout le monde._

¤

Donc de fil en aiguille ils en étaient venus à vivre ensemble et cela faisait quatre ans.

Ils travaillaient ensemble, mais n'étaient pas forcément sur les mêmes missions, ni même dans le même bureau.

Pas dans le même bureau non plus, non : parce qu'ils avaient beau s'aimer, se voir à chaque seconde pouvait être quelque chose de pénible, de lassant et être un véritable tue l'amour.

_A vrai dire, ils avaient un peu essayé et euh ils s'étaient un peu plantés._

_C'était dans les tous premiers temps où ils avaient emménagé…_

Travailler avec celui qu'on aimait, si on ne faisait pas bien attention, pouvait achever une relation.

Et ils s'aimaient beaucoup trop pour laisser les frustrations de telles ou telles enquêtes et le stress inhérent à leurs activités empiéter sur un bonheur si chèrement gagné. Ils avaient bien le droit d'être tranquilles, quand même !

C'était pour cela qu'ils ne travaillaient pas _systématiquement_ ensemble.

¤

_Aujourd'hui était donc une journée ordinaire… _

Heero était en réunion à l'extérieur - une réunion particulièrement musclée, d'ailleurs. Réléna s'était montrée plus professionnelle et exigeante que jamais. Il fallait dire qu'ils mettaient en place les dispositifs assurant la sécurité de ses congénères et la sienne pendant le colloque auxquels ils participeraient le mois prochain –

De ce fait, il n'avait ni vu, ni même croisé Duo.

Et il lui manquait, tout simplement.

Comme il était rentré avant et directement à la maison, il avait décidé de lui envoyer un petit mail, pour voir ou il en était.

Il avait donc ôté ses chaussures vernies, desserré sa cravate, avant de se précipiter sur son ordinateur portable.

Il n'avait même pas retiré sa veste d'apparat.

_Lorsqu'il devait rencontrer des personnalités, il portait son uniforme kaki des Preventers - version pantalon SVP-. _

_Sur son veston était épinglé les différentes médailles qu'il avait obtenues durant ses quatre années de service._

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui Duo allait avoir une journée particulièrement bien remplie. Il était prévu qu'il entraîne les nouvelles recrues...

Avant d'avoir une visioconférence avec Une et Chang dans le but de préparer sa prochaine investigation.

Sachant que les méthodes de Une et celles de son homme étaient pour le moins opposées, l'entretien menaçait d'être particulièrement épineux.

Et vu qu'il n'était pas encore rentré, cela avait dû être bien hard.

* * *

Une dernière pensée et il alluma le laptop, se logua avant d'envoyer un mail à l'homme de ses pensées :

**De : Heero**

**a****: Duo**

**sujet**** : tu en es où ? **

Tu en es où ?

Et ta journée ?

¤

Heero attendit quelques minutes qu'une réponse lui soit envoyée.

N'en voyant aucune il fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'étira un peu, se leva avant de prendre une bonne douche.

Il préparerait un petit quelque chose plus tard, il attendrait de savoir quand rentrerait Duo avant d'aviser.

¤

Dix minutes plus tard, le Japonais revint vérifier s'il avait de nouveaux messages.

_Un Heero frais, dispo et sentant bon le bois de santal, les cheveux plaqués par la douche et vêtu du kimomo pourpre que lui avait offert Duo l'an dernier pour son vingt-troisième anniversaire._

Il en avait effectivement un.

¤

**De : Duo**

**a****: Heero**

**sujet**** : re : tu en es où **

'soir petit Hermès.

'suis à rien du tout.

Journée de merde, bleus de merde, rapport de merde.

Réunion de merde avec C et U à peine terminée, brassage de crâne et de vent.

Gens à tuer mais ils paient la bouffe.

Ai envie de te voir. Grave.

M'attends pas pour dîner, serais pas là avant 2 bonnes heures.

J'y retourne.

A + tard koneko,

¤

D.

* * *

_Oh-Oh__…._

Heero fronça les sourcils pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se manquaient non plus.

_Ça ne voulait pas dire que cela lui faisait plaisir._

Une autre personne aurait vu une simple mauvaise journée et un amant qui rentrerait dans un peu plus de deux heures, au pire des cas.

Faux.

Heero, n'étant pas n'importe qui, se mit à analyser les données qu'il venait de recevoir.

Ce n'était apparemment pas une journée stressante habituelle.

Malgré la douceur de certains propos, le Japonais n'était pas dupe :

Duo était dans une colère noire et il faisait des efforts non négligeables pour ne pas se défouler sur lui.

¤

Duo et lui avaient l'habitude de journées difficiles, mais si aujourd'hui la sienne était plus ou moins dans les normes, celle de son amant avait été particulièrement pénible.

Duo lui avait écrit "à plus tard" : ce qui signifiait en langage Duo que les "2 bonnes heures" prévues avaient des chances d'être beaucoup plus longues… un doux euphémisme, donc…

_I run, I hide… I don't lie but I tourne autour du pot pour me donner un minimum d'espoir : avec un peu de chance je rentrerais d'ici deux heures mais je n'y crois pas trop…_

Et enfin, le coup de grâce : Duo l'avait appelé "koneko", et ici, ça confirmait ses doutes.

Cela signifiait en langage Duo : "désolé on ne se verra pas ce soir, quand je rentrerai tu dormiras"

_…d'ailleurs il le surnommait ainsi, dans l'intimité, depuis quelques années._

_Son ami trouvait curieusement qu'il ressemblait à un chaton au saut du lit, quand son regard bleu se plissait un peu plus, bridant davantage ses orbes si particulières._

_Quand il clignait des paupières pour chasser le sommeil et fixer ses prunelles sur celui qui l'avait réveillé._

Et celui qui le réveillait affirmait qu'il ressemblait à un chat.

_Surtout quand, endormi, le Japonais se serrait contre lui, contre son dos, en quête de sa chaleur._

_Quand il posait le nez contre son cou pour respirer contre lui…_

_Quand il lui donnait de petits baisers…_

Et l'Américain préférait le mot japonais au mot anglais.

_Pour lui c'était plus joli, quoi._

Parfois il l'appelait son « petit chaton », en français, mais Duo préférait vraiment le mot "koneko".

_Parce que, d'après l'intéressé, "le mot glissait sur sa langue comme il faisait glisser la sienne sur sa peau, en certaines occasions… "_

¤

Bien sûr, Heero nierait que ce surnom, bien que pour lui totalement surréaliste, le faisait sourire.

Lui n'avait pas de petit nom pour Duo, le ton de sa voix faisait office d'intimité.

Il lui parlait comme il ne parlait à personne.

_Sa voix se faisait plus feutrée, plus rauque, plus douce, selon ce qu'il ressentait, selon le moment choisi, selon ce que Duo faisait…_

_Alors le prénom était prononcé de manière indescriptible pour lui._

_Il utilisait LA voix, comme l'appelait son amant._

_Deux toutes petites syllabes._

_Du_

_O_

_Mais les effets sur le dit Duo étaient visibles :_

_Selon le cas, selon l'occasion…_

_Il rougissait un peu._

_Il penchait sa tête de côté._

_Il passait la main timidement dans ses longs cheveux._

_Il souriait différemment, plus sensuellement._

_Et…_

Il s'égarait.

Il devait répondre au mail

¤

Il réfléchit un peu puis tapa sa réponse :

¤

**De :**** Heero**

**a**** : Duo**

**sujet**** : re : re : tu en es où **

_Ne m'attends pas pour dîner, 'serais pas là avant 2 bonnes heures._

Ok. Mais tu manges aussi.

Bipe moi quand tu pars.

Quelle que soit l'heure.

¤

Il ne reçut pas de nouvelles de Duo, tout du moins pas par mail.

L'américain envoya une heure et demie après un sms avec un seul mot : "OK".

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Heero.

Il ne préparerait pas à manger.

¤¤¤

Duo Maxwell, dans son uniforme kaki froissé pourtant si net quand il était parti gagner son steak, rentra chez lui aux environs de 1h30 du matin.

_Soit quatre heures de plus que les deux bonnes heures… _

Fourbu.

Anéanti.

HS.

En kit.

Exténué.

Ereinté.

Lessivé.

Et tous les adjectifs se terminant en "é" synonymes d'épuisement, de lassitude et de "lit now".

La journée avait effectivement été plus que pénible…

Entraîner des bleus, tellement bleus qu'il en pleurerait – c'est quoi une arme ?

Pas à ce point mais quand même – et défendre son point de vue – et ses méthodes –

auprès d'amis qui se transformaient en cerbères quand il s'agissait du travail pouvait être harassant.

_Et corriger/taper/vérifier encore et encore et encore… traquer la virgule comme on traquerait un suspect…_

_Et cette migraine qui était née à l'arrière de son crâne…_

Il n'avait qu'une envie : DORMIR…

Enfin si, il avait d'autres envies bien sûr : la première étant d'avoir un énorme câlin de son homme, mais celui-ci devait dormir à cette heure-ci et il était hors de question qu'il le réveille.

Et puis…

Il devait prendre une douche.

Il était bien trop fatigué et ce n'était pas ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit mais…

sentir le fauve et la cigarette dans un lit où seules propreté, amour et sensualité nue vous accueillait était tout simplement impensable.

¤

_A pas de loup… _

Sur le pas de la porte : faire son possible pour ne pas éveiller son chat, même s'il lui avait envoyé un sms il y a une demi heure, comme promis.

_"Je rentre" _

Il glissa la clef dans la serrure, entra, puis ouvrit l'interrupteur de l'entrée, pour voir où il mettait les pieds. Une lumière tamisée.

_A pas de loup… _

Auparavant sur le pas de la porte :

Il avait ôté ses chaussures : il avait beau ne pas être Japonais, les faits étaient là : les petits chaussons noirs et propres attendant sagement près de la porte, salissaient moins la moquette que les boots sales.

Et oui de la moquette : il était frileux des petons. Et son chat aussi.

_A pas de loup… _

¤

**Dans l'entrée : **

Dans une position abracadabrante – la natte d'un côté, les pieds de l'autre, essayant tant bien que mal d'enfiler les chaussons, les boots à la main droite, la mallette sous le coude gauche et la clé de la maison dans la main bien gauche à cette heure avancée -,

il se trouva à refermer la porte.

_A pas de loup… _

Il avait réussi à mettre ses chaussons, même en n'étant pas dans le bon sens pour les enfiler.

_Bravooo_

_Mais…_

Mais la position était difficile à tenir et les chaussures et la serviette pesaient…

et la fatigue aidant…

_et__ la fatigue embrumant le bon fonctionnement des neurones… parce qu'il aurait pu faire les choses autrement, dans un ordre différent et plus logique._

_Mais quand on était naze… on était naze._

Tout allait s'écrouler comme des dominos et un Duo aux réflexes zéro, proche de l'encéphalogramme plat – et du désespoir - fermait déjà les yeux, attendant l'inévitable.

_Crash._

_Contenu serviette répandue._

_Ordinateur KO._

_Boots sales salissant moquette et pire…_

_Heero__ alerté par le bruit et en mode "soldat" dans leur propre maison… à cause d'une chute stupide._

_Heero__ soldat le jour, pantouflard la nuit, homme avant d'être militaire, qui détestait se faire rappeler chez lui quel métier il exerçait…._

_Heero__… qui avait calmé ses réflexes avec les années de vie commune, mais qui pouvait bien débarquer avec son Beretta avec un tel barouf…_

_Heero__,… qui détestait quitter la chaleur du lit, réveillé ou non. Pour rien ou non._

_Heero__ en rogne…_

_Canapé ?_

Une des ses lourdes bottes venait d'atterrir sur son innocent petit orteil à peine protégé par une chaussette kaki.

_Aie…_

Et il se faisait violence pour ne pas hurler à la mort avec les coyotes et pour ne pas tout simplement lâcher une larme.

Non, Duo Maxwell n'était pas une chochotte, d'abord : une boots sur un tout petit orteil fragile, ça faisait un mal de chien.

_Il ne fallait jamais frapper un plus petit que soi._

Il se mordit la lèvre : avec un peu de chance il réussirait à ne pas crier et Heero ne serait pas réveillé…

Il pouvait bien rêver un peu quand même…

Non il ne crierait pas !

Il était un homme après tout.

Il était si fatigué…

Il n'osait pas voir la trace sur la moquette bleue shampooinée.

_Heero__ allait hurler. Oui il savait hurler._

Il irait faire coucou au canapé, c'était sûr.

Mais…

¤

Mais quelque chose empêcha la réaction en chaîne.

La suite des catastrophes.

La dégringolade.

La non chute de la deuxième boots…

_Ou plutôt quelqu'un… _

Une main calleuse et pourtant douce et patiente avait pris l'autre chaussure et de l'autre il désencastra la serviette de sous un bras crispé par l'effort, à la limite de la rigidité cadavérique.

Il posa le tout dans le placard blanc, près de la porte.

_Doucement… _

_Pas de crash ?_

_Pas de colère ?_

_Pas d'inspiration sèche prise qui signifiait "fuis Duo ?"_

Une main glissa doucement sur une autre littéralement soudée à une clé, et verrouilla la porte tranquillement.

_Pas de crash ? _

Deux mains ni pressées, ni fâchées se posèrent sur une taille étroite sans être féminine et retournèrent gentiment, tendrement un "corps" résigné…

_Et qu'est-ce que ce "corps" vit…_

¤

Un homme magnifique, grand – ils avaient grandis ensemble en plus et étaient de la même taille -, au corps musclé, sculpté par des années de discipline.

Au visage fin et masculin doté d'yeux bleu profonds, la peau dorée caressée par un long kimono de soie pourpre, noué élégamment autour de la taille.

_Son cadeau… _

Son homme.

Beau.

Ténébreux (à la lumière tamisée de l'entrée).

Mystérieux (pour qui ne vivait pas avec lui depuis quatre ans).

Les cheveux coiffés par l'oreiller - son amant de quelques heures - courts mais en bataille.

Les yeux si beaux et envoûtants que l'on avait du mal à échapper à leur emprise dès lors qu'il les posait sur vous. Ou que vous vous noyiez en eux…

Ses yeux… insondables pour qui ne le connaissait pas et encore. Des yeux qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Et quand ils voulaient… on ne pouvait que satisfaire.

_Que ce soit une question physique ou… la vaisselle… _

Et la bouche pleine qui s'entrouvrait… et Duo qui se sentait déplacé inexorablement.

Un pas après l'autre… ses chaussons effleuraient le sol et sa destinée marchait à reculons…

_Sa destinée bleue ne le lâchait pas du regard…_

Ah, la force du destin…

Non.

La force d'une des mains de son homme – mais à quel moment avaient-elles quitté sa taille ? - qui le tirait par la ceinture du pantalon.

Doucement mais fermement.

Heero marchait à reculons d'une manière experte.

Sans anicroches.

Sans se cogner.

Il était chez lui, faisait corps avec son environnement.

Et surtout, il refusait de poser les yeux

ailleurs que sur les pierres cobalt

qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis l'avant-veille au soir.

La force d'une des mains de son homme le tirait par la ceinture du pantalon.

Et Duo se retrouva à suivre, malgré lui, sans comprendre.

_Douleur orteil… adieu ?_

Enfin "malgré lui"… cet homme-là il le suivrait au bout du monde

_Enfin pour ce soir… au bout de leur 120 mètres carrés. _

La fatigue était encore bien présente bien sûr, mais quand on avait un homme tel que celui-là, on avait tendance à la reléguer au second plan.

Ah… le pouvoir du cerveau (même s'il était sur off…)

Les images sublimes se faisaient subliminales…

* * *

Ils étaient à présent dans le couloir menant aux différentes pièces de leur appartement.

_Menant_ aux _deux salles de bains, _

_aux__ chambres…_

_ou__… aux toilettes…_

Et Duo remarquait que, bien que la lampe ne fût pas allumée, il arrivait à y voir.

_A distinguer… Il voyait distinctement, mais pas tout à fait clairement… _

Bien sûr, l'américain pouvait se diriger les yeux fermés dans sa propre demeure.

Tout de même… il avait beau être éreinté et complètement à l'ouest, il ne pouvait quand même pas voir une lumière inexistante.

Et ce n'était pas celle de l'entrée : visiblement Heero l'avait éteinte à un moment où à un autre.

_Mais quelle était cette lumière ? _

Diffuse ?

Or ?

Tamisée ?

Intime ?

D'où venait-elle ?

_Et… cette odeur ?_

Délicate…

Subtile mais entêtante ?

¤

_Au fur et à mesure… _

A mesure qu'ils progressaient, la lumière, toujours aussi douce, se faisait de plus en plus présente,

insistante sans être agressive.

_Sensuelle… de plus en plus sensuelle. _

Oui il était dans une aura de sensualité pure.

Duo… sentait qu'il s'approchait du but.

_La vérité… était au bout du couloir… ? _

Et plus il s'approchait, plus il se voyait entouré d'or…

_Et… _

Et si étonné et charmé qu'il était, il n'osait pas – ne pensait pas ? à simplement demander à Heero ce que cela signifiait.

_Se soustraire au bleu et à l'or…_

_Se soustraire au charme, briser l'enchantement par les lèvres._

_En produisant un son autre que le bruit de leurs pas,_

_le__ frottement de ses vêtements_

_et__ le froissement de la soie à chaque mouvement de son guide._

Mais peut-être la raison était-elle nettement plus simple :

Il pouvait se diriger les yeux fermés dans sa propre maison,

il connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en plein désert.

¤

Ainsi, Duo était étonné du peu de lumière dans un couloir éteint et d'humer une fragrance douce mais particulière, qu'il ne saurait identifier.

_Pour l'instant… de plus en plus entêtante sans être envahissante. _

En plus de l'odeur de son homme,

_de__ sa peau…_

Il avait envie de fermer les yeux…

Il était chez lui.

Et en même temps, il ne savait pas où son homme l'emmenait.

Incohérence ?

_Non. Un nouvel éclairage pouvait apporter un regard inconnu, un peu comme quand on changeait son papier peint et que l'on avait l'agréable impression d'être dans une nouvelle maison._

C'était vraiment… agréable…

_Et puis… le côté petit jeu de piste était émoustillant…_

On pouvait connaître sa demeure sur le bout des doigts et la redécouvrir sous un nouveau jour.

_Savoir d'instinct où l'on allait… même si les yeux actuellement ne reconnaissaient plus._

_Les yeux prisonniers du bleu, d'un peu de noir et d'une vision périphérique d'or._

Se laisser guider par ses sens… Il entendait à peine leurs pas sur le sol… et à présent une petite musique dans la tête…

_Ils étaient dans le couloir…_

_Où allaient-ils ?_

¤

Il arrivait à voir la pièce sous une autre lumière…

il arrivait suffisamment à se soustraire au regard de son homme pour prendre conscience de son environnement…

Il venait de remarquer… que sa journée catastrophique venait de passer au millième plan.

Il venait de remarquer… que la petite musique qui était dans sa tête… n'était _pas_ dans sa tête…

_Une clarinette… Kenny G ? Silhouette ? _

Il venait à peine de remarquer… qu'il remarquait de plus en plus.

Il ne voyait pas que Heero…

_Son homme perdrait-il la main ? _

Non.

Ils s'étaient simplement arrêtés aux portes de la lumière.

Ils étaient arrivés.

_Ils étaient…_

aux portes d'une nouvelle porte… ouverte.

Heero lâcha la ceinture – et le regard de Duo - et fit un pas de côté, intimant au jeune homme d'avancer.

Pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte ouverte.

_Pour entrer dans… la lumière._

¤

Le voyage était apparemment achevé.

Duo allait pénétrer un paradis des sens.

Un paradis d'or, d'ocre, de vieux rose et d'eau.

Un paradis à l'odeur délicieusement sucrée… et boisée.

¤¤¤

Heero l'avait amené… aux portes d'un temple d'eau douce… consacré au culte de la relaxation…

_et__ de la douce luxure…_

Duo refusait catégoriquement d'appeler le lieu où ils se trouvaient une salle de bains.

Il entra…

Son regard émerveillé glissa sur les murs carrelés de blanc aux reflets dorés par…

… les dizaines et les dizaines de mini bougies dans leurs socles de verre ou de métal…

disposées ça et là autour de leur immense baignoire ivoire.

_Ils aimaient tous les deux barboter… et Duo avait besoin d'espace pour laver sa crinière… comme il l'appelait. _

Il avança…

_Près de ces bougies, il y avait quatre petites fioles transparentes et bleues, des petites corbeilles de bois en forme de nénuphar, avec à l'intérieur _

_soit__ des bâtons d'encens sentant le bois de santal, soit quelques pétales de fleurs… _

_Blanc oranger…_

_Blanc de lotus…_

_Fleurs de cerisiers ?_

_Mais comment avait-il fait ?_

_Les effluves n'étaient pas agressives et très agréables…_

Il porta une douce ramure à ses lèvres… avant de délicatement tremper ses doigts…

_C'était à température idéale…_

_Le thermostat à chaleur constante était une avancée extraordinaire dans l'art du bain._

On retrouvait les mêmes pétales et même des fleurs entières à la surface de l'eau…

La baignoire était pleine… C'était magnifique.

Magique.

_Heero__ était vraiment… _

¤

L'Américain en était là de ses réflexions, constats, émerveillement, quand il sentit pour la seconde fois de la soirée de mains autour de sa taille pour le retourner.

Il sursauta :

" - Hee…

¤

Mais "Hee" lui intima le silence sans un mot.

Sans un mot, il remonta les manches de son kimono.

Sans un mot, il déboutonna la chemise de Duo,

_en__ profita pour frôler un petit téton… _

la sortie de son pantalon, avant de la lancer adroitement dans le panier prévu à cet effet.

Toujours sans un mot, il déboucla le ceinturon,

baissa la fermeture éclair du bas de l'uniforme, ainsi que le boxer de coton blanc qu'il portait dessous,

_en__ profita pour effleurer les jambes nues…_

ôta les petites chaussettes kaki avec un sourire en coin avant d'expédier le tout avec la chemise.

C'est sans le moindre mot qu'il posa les doigts sur une nuque blanche afin d'attraper un long ruban tressé, qu'il fit glisser sensuellement sur une épaule ronde.

Et c'est encore sans le moindre mot que le Japonais souleva l'Américain– doucement, ce n'était pas un poids plume même s'il était svelte – et le déposa le plus naturellement du monde dans l'étendue chaude et humide.

_D'abord les pieds…_

_Puis les jambes…_

_Puis l'extrémité de la natte_

_Puis les fesses…_

_Puis les reins…_

_Puis le dos…_

_Puis les épaules…_

_Un baiser léger dessus,_

_Un rosissement discret et…_

Duo était à présent immergé dans l'ivoire aux tons d'or...

_La migraine s'était envolée, se noyant dans les délicates senteurs orientales et occidentales…_

Il ferma les paupières et se laissa aller, posant la tète contre le rebord,

_s'allongeant__ parfaitement dans cette baignoire immense,_

_savourant__ la détente et la tranquillité retrouvées après une rude journée,_

_sa__ peau savourant les clapotis et ses oreilles, la clarinette…,_

_Savourant les fleurs qui disaient bonjour à ses hanches ou à sa torse…_

_Savourant un repos mérité._

Savourant le bien-être,

Savourant… seul…

_savourant__ l'eau._

Mais au moment de savourer l'homme…

Il ouvrit les yeux.

" - Hee…

¤

Au moment où Duo s'était rappelé comment il avait atterri en Eden, il s'aperçut que l'ange qui l'y avait amené s'était évaporé.

Plus une trace de son koneko…

_Normal… les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau… non ? _

C'était faux… son chaton aimait les bains brûlants et les odeurs subtiles, les huiles essentielles et le plaisir des sens, la détente…

_Aromathérapie…_

_Son chat fréquentait les herboristeries en dehors des heures de bureau._

L'Américain esquissa un sourire…

_Il ne fallait pas confondre son métier avec ses envies… et les envies de Heero étaient parfois très simples._

_Depuis quand lui préparait-il cette surprise ? Même s'il l'avait fait ce soir, il avait bien fallu que Heero s'approvisionne ? _

_Et ce n'était pas à 1h00 du matin qu'il l'aurait fait…_

Il lui demanderait plus tard…

Il ne fallait pas confondre son métier avec ses envies… et les envies de Heero étaient parfois très simples.

_Comme le premier élément._

Premier élément pour le premier pilote.

¤

Heero avait simplement pensé à lui, c'était pour cela qu'il avait insisté pour qu'il laisse un sms, qu'il prévienne de son arrivée.

Heero avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il soit délassé…

_Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se sentirait seul…_

_Tout seul dans cette trop grande baignoire…_

Heero devait être fatigué et c'était normal… il avait dû repartir se coucher.

_C'était gentil…_

Il inspira un grand coup…

Un Duo renfrogné et boudeur enfonça son visage dans l'eau, jusqu'à hauteur du nez et souffla.

_Mais c'était pô juste : il aurait préféré qu'il reste avec lui._

Ça faisait des petites bulles…

_Plop_

_Plop_

_Plop_

Sa natte était presque complètement mouillée.

_Plop_

Et il savait qu'il le regretterait.

Mais bon, tant que le dessus de son crâne n'avait pas été touché, il pouvait encore sauver les meubles…

Il n'avait aucune envie de laver ses cheveux à 2h00 du matin… surtout une telle tignasse.

_Le temps que ça sèche… ce serait interminable. _

Plop ?

Il remontait doucement à la surface quand il sentit des doigts lui chatouiller l'extrémité droite de la nuque…. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire tourner la tête vers la gauche.

Une main lui tendit un verre qu'il s'empressa de prendre.

Un verre qui sentait le thé glacé… un thé glacé à la mangue… son préféré.

Il entendit le bruit d'un autre verre posé derrière lui.

Il leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main qui lui dit d'une voix neutre :

" - Pousse-toi.

" - …

Devant le mutisme carpien de son amant, le propriétaire de la main demanda à nouveau, un peu plus lentement en utilisant LA voix…:

_Sadique…_

" - Pousse-toi…

.. tout en détachant son kimono de soie, qui, après avoir caressé chaque centimètre carré de son corps, tomba en corolle pourpre à ses pieds.

¤

Devant le parfait mutisme de son partenaire – trop fasciné par le jeu des bougies sur son corps lisse et par le rouge à terre -, Heero fut dans l'obligation de passer à l'action :

Il posa ses mains gentiment sur le dos de Duo

et le poussa fermement,

de manière à pouvoir se glisser derrière lui.

_Tout contre lui… _

Duo sentit toutes les parties de son homme toucher son corps humide.

_Il était si chaud… plus chaud que l'eau._

Rien n'était plus chaud que sa peau…

Et c'était un supplice parce que Heero cherchait une position pour s'installer convenablement.

_Il prenait tout son temps._

_Il ronronnerait presque…_

Il se frottait littéralement contre lui.

_Un chat dans l'eau…_

_Un poisson-chat… _

_Sans moustache…_

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé une position suffisamment confortable, Heero mit les jambes de chaque côté de celles de son amant.

_Le supplice, oui…_

_La natte de l'Américain se défaisait, sans que celui-ci n'y prête attention…_

_Heero__ casa cette information dans un coin de sa tête. _

Et sans même laisser à l'Américain le temps de réfléchir – ou de reprendre son souffle - il prit le verre froid qu'il avait laissé derrière lui,

_le__ frotta doucement sur une joue veloutée et rosie par ses soins…_

avant de le faire délicatement tinter avec celui de Duo.

_Tchin-tchin…_

Puis il ajouta, au creux de son oreille… :

" - Bois, Duo.

" - …

" - Bois, c'est frais.

¤

Comme un automate, le jeune homme laissa couler le liquide glacé dans sa gorge.

_Lentement…_

Il sentait son partenaire en faire de même mais un peu plus rapidement.

Il le sentait respirer…

_Doucement…_

Il sentait le mouvement de son partenaire, lorsqu'il reposa son verre.

_Sensuellement…_

Il sentit les lèvres fraîches de son partenaire se poser sur sa peau moite et chaude…

à chacune de ses longues gorgées.

_Lentement…_

_Une gorgée…_

Lèvres humides et fraîches sur une épaule…

_Doucement…_

_Une gorgée…_

Lèvres au creux du cou.

_Sensuellement…_

_Une gorgée._

Lèvres sur une oreille.

Dents mordillant le lobe.

_Paupières qui se ferment._

Un murmure.

Un soupir.

Un long gémissement.

Une tête appuyée sur une épaule.

Un mouvement du bassin.

_Des vagues dans un autre bassin…_

¤

Une main prend un verre à moitié vide de doigts trop troublés.

Un corps succombe à un homme trop troublant…

Un visage qui se tourne vers les lèvres tentatrices.

" - Heero…

_A bout de souffle…_

" - …

¤

Langue qui se posent sur un menton avant de le mordiller…

_Main traîtresse qui dénoue un peu plus les cheveux…_

_Jusqu'au torse…_

_Autre main caressant les flans._

"- Heero… non…

" - …

¤

_A bout de soi._

_Autre main effleurant un téton._

¤

Baiser au goût de mangue

et aux effluves de santal, de lotus, de fleurs d'oranger et de cerisier.

Tresse traîtresse qui se dénoue…

_Jusqu'aux épaules…_

_Torrent de soie châtain glissant sur une épaule… pour se jeter dans le bassin._

_Un ondin…_

" - Heero, non ¤baiser¤ mes cheveux, koneko ¤baiser¤ pas ma tête ¤moue ennuyée¤, ça me prendra des heures pour ¤baiser¤… et demain je…

¤

Corps que l'on retourne dans l'eau pour une meilleure prise.

_Ou emprise…_

_Eau par terre mais ils n'en ont cure._

_Ils sont…_

_les__ yeux dans les yeux._

_Bleu de Prusse contre Cobalt._

_Puis…_

_Paupières closes encore…_

_Des joues un peu rouges…_

_Chaleur.._

_moiteur__…_

_Contact…_

_Baiser humide._

Baiser de feu.

Baiser langoureux.

Mains se nouant autour d'une nuque forte.

Doigts glissant dans la chevelure à présent totalement défaite…

Voix trop douce pour être honnête.

" - Demain c'est week-end, Duo.

" - C'est vrai ! ¤avait oublié¤ Mais…

" - Détends-toi, Duo, je m'occupe de tout… _puis plus bas, à l'oreille,_ je te ferais oublier ta journée…

" - Mais…

" – Laisse couler…

¤

Cheveux repoussés dans le dos.

Collés à la peau,

_sauf__ ceux qui étaient restés dans l'eau…_

¤

" - Heero !

" - Oui, Duo ?

Une fleur de lotus au fil de l'eau, glissée derrière une oreille.

Un baiser dévorant.

Des mains qui se faufilent lentement mais sûrement vers une paire de fesses nues.

Une autre paire de mains aux longs doigts, qui griffent des épaules…

Un ventre contre un autre…

_Peau nacrée contre peau d'or…_

Un Duo qui essaye de ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées

_quand__ Heero, de ses lèvres, lui fait perdre le nord …_

" – Oh ¤baiser sur le front¤ puisque tu le prends comme ça… _Oh oui comme ça, Heero… ¤baiser sur le nez¤ _ok. Mais… ¤baiser sur une pommette¤ c'est toi qui les lavera et qui les séchera. ¤baiser dans le cou¤ _plus bas._ Thanks, koneko.

¤

Un sourire pour réponse.

Un autre baiser, mais cette fois sur la tempe.

Un autre sourire… et une caresse de la bête.

_Une journée ordinaire…_

_Des attentions ordinaires…_

Un dernier mot pour une autre réponse, sur un ton très tendre :

" - Ryoukai.

¤

Le cd de Kenny G est toujours en boucle.

Une des petites fioles bleues est ouverte et un shampooing odorant s'écoule sur une tête heureuse.

_Que contiennent les autres ? Huiles essentielles ? Huiles de massage…_

L'encens se consume comme les corps le feront très bientôt.

Les bougies fondent petit à petit, laissant le décor se parer d'or et de feu.

Tomber de rideau pourpre, le reste est entre eux.

_Viens voir mes estampes japonaises, Duo…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu : je voulais remercier ma Luna de son hospitalité et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle aurait voulu que je lui écrive.

Elle m'a répondu :

Heero.

Duo.

Bad day.

Bain.

Super j'allais aller loin avec ça XD.

Mais elle m'a fait quelques suggestions intéressantes et mes idées filant à la vitesse de la lumière aidant… ça a donné ça !

¤

A pluche et Joyeuses Pâques !

¤

**Mithy**** ¤petit lapin de Pâques qui rentrera demain à Paris¤**


End file.
